A string of Friendship
by UchiIsukeYamanaka
Summary: Aku tak ingin tali persahabatan yang telah lama kita bentuk terputus bergitu saja hanya karena permasalahan cinta . Bagaimanapun bagiku sahabat adalah segalanya, didunia ini ada yang namanya mantan pacar tapi, tidak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat . Demi sahabat akan kulakukan segalanya . Mengertilah dengan apa yang disebut 'tali persahabatan' .


**A string of Friendship  
©UchiIsukeYamanaka  
Chara©Masashi Kishimoto  
Another Fanfict to appreciate a string of friendship**

_**I want you read this fict while remember youre best friend**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aku tak ingin tali persahabatan yang telah lama kita bentuk terputus bergitu saja hanya karena permasalahan cinta . Bagaimanapun bagiku sahabat adalah segalanya, didunia ini ada yang namanya mantan pacar tapi, tidak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat . Demi sahabat akan kulakukan segalanya . Mengertilah dengan apa yang disebut 'tali persahabatan' ._

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang gadis tengah berjalan dengan santai sambil bersenandung ria melewati trotoar untuk menuju kesebuah gedung tempat dimana mereka menuntut ilmu . Dua gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda ini terlihat begitu ceria, nampak dari wajah mereka yang sepanjang jalan selalu tersenyum .

"Sakura, aku senang sekali kita bisa satu sekolah lagi!" kata seorang gadis dengan surai pirang yang diikat keatas menyisakan pony yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya pada sahabat disampingnya yang memiliki warna rambut bubble-Gum

"iya Ino! Kau tahu aku juga senang sekali! Hehehehe" jawab gadis lainnya yang bernama Sakura pada teman pirangnya yang bernama Ino

Mereka berdua pun berjalan memasuki pekarangan sekolah baru mereka yang begitu luas . Dan sampailah mereka ditengah lapangan, kerena para siswa baru harus berkumpul untuk mendengar pembagian kelas . Lucky! Sakura dan Ino sekelas mereka senang sekali . Diam-diam tanpa Ino ketahui Sakura tengah melirik seorang pemuda yang juga murid kelas satu, pemuda itu berambut merah bata dan memiliki tato huruf kanji 'ai' di sebelah kanan jidatnya juga lingkaran hitam tebal disekeliling matanya .

'waahh! Cowok itu tampan sekali!' teriak inner Sakura

Ino heran melihat Sakura yang senyum-senyum sendiri itu pun angkat bicara

"kamu kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang senyum-senyum

Sakura tidak menjawab karena masih terpana dengan pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Ino . Ino pun mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan mendapati seorang cowok dengan rambut merah mencolok .

'jadi Sakura lagi ngelihatin cowok itu, sepertinya Sakura juga naksir sama cowok itu' pikir Ino dalam hati

Sett...Ino menarik Sakura lalu membawanya kehadapan pemuda dengan warna rambut merah ngejreng itu .

"hey! kamu temanku ini mau berkenalan denganmu?" ucap Ino pada pemuda itu lalu dia melirik Sakura dengan 'devil smile'nya sedangkan Sakura mentap horor pada Ino

"hmm..." si pemuda itu menoleh kearah Ino dan Sakura

Ino mengangkat sebelah tangan Sakura

"namanya Sakura dia ingin berkenalan denganmu" lanjut Ino sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa

'awas saja kau ino!' teriak inner Sakura

Tanpa Sakura duga-duga si pemuda itu pun menjabat tangannya

"namaku Gaara, Sabakuu no Gaara senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucap Gaara pada Sakura

Lalu, Sakura pun segera tersadar dan dia segera menarik Ino menjauh dari pemuda itu . Wajah Sakura pun sudah merona merah .

"Ino kamu ini apa-apa sih?!" tanya Sakura agak kesal

"tapi, kamu senang kan? Harusnya kamu berterimakasih padaku akhirnya kau tahu namanya" jawab Ino dengan enteng

"umm...kau benar juga...arigatou ne Ino!" kata Sakura pada Ino

"hehehehehh...jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta bantuan denganku selain aku ini sahabatmu aku ini juga berbakat menjadi mak comblang" ujar Ino panjang lebar

"iya...iya " ucap Sakura

Akhirnya kedua gadis ini pun melangkah bersama kekelas mereka, bersenandung kecil juga berbincang-bincang mereka lakukan selama perjalanan kekelas . Tibalah mereka dikelas baru mereka .

Sreekkk...Ino menggeser pintu kelas tersebut lalu dia menarik Sakura untuk melangkah masuk . Dan wow! Lihat pujaan hati Sakura ada dikelas ini juga .

"hati-hati ya! Jangan sampai nanti selama belajar kamu cuman merhatiin dia mulu" bisik Ino pada Sakura

"ummm...kuusahakan" jawab Sakura

Hari-hari mereka di awal tahun pelajaran baru ini cukup menyenangkan Sakura dan Ino mendapat dua orang sahabat baru yang bernama Tenten dan Hinata .

#jam istirahat

"yo! Girls kekantin yuk aku lapar nih!" ajak Ino sambil memegang perutnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang lapar

"ya..sudah k-kalau b-begitu ayo!" jawab Hinata dengan nada bicaranya yang terbata-bata dikarenakan Hinata ini cukup pemalu(^.^)

Mereka bertiga(?) Ino, Hinata dan Tenten pun pergi bersama

"loh, Sakura mana?" tanya Ino pada kedua temannya

"aku tidak tahu dia kemana" jawab Tenten

Ino pun menoleh ke Hinata yang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu

"t-tadi Sakura-chan bilang d-dia mau menemui Gaara" jawab Hinata

"oh, paling-paling juga dia mengajak Gaara ngobrol seperti biasanya! Ya sudah biarkan saja Sakura dia butuh waktu untuk berdua dengan pujaan hatinya" kata Ino tak ambil pusing

Dilain tempat terlihat Sakura tengah duduk berdua disalah satu bangku taman sekolah bersama Gaara laki-laki pujaan hatinya . Rencananya hari ini Sakura ingin menyatakan perasaannya

"ada apa kau mengajakku ke taman?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura

"umm...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" jawab Sakura agak gugup

"apa itu?" tanya Gaara lagi lelaki itu pun menoleh pada Sakura dan mendapati_ Turqoise _Sakura tengah menatapnya

"sebenarnya...sebenarnya...a-aku menyukaimu Gaara" ucap Sakura dengan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya

"..." Gaara tidak menanggapi apapun dia hanya diam saja sambil memandang wajah Sakura

"lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan mimik wajah serius

"aku...tidak tahu" jawab Gaara yang membuat hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya

"a-aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersamaku?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-aca

"biasa saja" jawab Gaara singkat

Tes..tess...air mata mulai mengalir dikedua pipi Sakura

"a-apa kau tidak mempunyai hikss..perasaan apapun?" tanya Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah membentuk sungai dikedua pipinya

"aku tidak tahu Sakura, aku menyukai orang lain" Gaara langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis

"k-kenapa? K-kenapa jadi begini?" ucap Sakura lalu dia menangis sejadi-jadinya

Sedangkan kini Ino, Hinata dan Tenten tengah menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing di salah satu meja dikantin sambil berbincang-bincang

"oi, Tenten bagaimana kelangsungan hubunganmu dengan Neji-senpai?" tanya Ino yang membuat wajah Tenten langsung merona

"ahh...Ino! aku tidak tahu!" jawab Tenten ketus karena Ino telah mengungkit-ungkit soal hubungannya dengan pacarnya, Neji

"haahahahahh...sudahlah Tenten katakan saja padaku!" goda Ino

"cihhh..." Tenten hanya bisa mendecih

"T-Tenten jangan gugup" kata Hinata

"dia tidak gugup Hinata dia hanya malu kalau kita mengungkit-ungkit tentang hubungannya dengan Neji-kunnya itu!" ucap Ino

"sudahlah Ino kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana?!" kata Tenten agak kesal

Setelah selesai makan dan mengobrol mereka bertiga pun segera kembali kekelas mereka dan betapa kagetnya mereka mendapati Sakura tengah menangis di mejanya

"Sakura!" Ino nampak panik dan dia langsung mendekati Sakura

"i-ino" Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Ino dan menangis dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu

"ada apa Sakura kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Tenten khawatir

"i..iya Sakura-chan k-katakan pada kami" sambung Hinata

"aku...aku..." Sakura pun mengatakan semua hal yang menyebabkan Sakura menangis dan Ino pun kesal saat tahu Gaaralah yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini

#jam pulang

Saat kelas sudah menjadi sepi dan tinggalah Ino dan juga Sakura, Ino langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar kelas dan beberapa meter didepannya terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan membelakangi mereka

"Gaara!" gumam Ino kesal

Dia langsung menarik Sakura dan menahan Gaara

"ada apa?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah _stoic_nya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa padanya

"kau! Kau masih bisa bersikap datar seperti itu setelah kau membuat sahabatku menagis!?" bentak Ino pada Gaara

"memangnya apa yang kulakukan padanya?" tanya Gaara yang menunjuk Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis dalam diam

"kau tidak punya perasaan! Setidaknya kalau kau memang tidak punya perasaan pada Sakura jangan tinggalkan dia begitu saja!" bentak Ino lagi

"hn" Gaara hanya menanggapi bentakan Ino dengan tenang "ada yang salah memangnya? Aku tidak menyukai sahabatmu itu!" jawab Gaara juga dengan nada membentak

"Sudahlah Ino kita pergi saja" kata Sakura yang masih menunduk tak ingin melihat wajah Gaara

"memangnya siapa orang yang kau sukai? Sehingga kau membuat Sakura seperti ini" tanya Ino lagi yang langsung menatap tajam kearah Gaara

"kau ingin tahu?" tanya Gaara

"bukankah aku tadi sudah bertanya" ucap Ino dengan nada sinis

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa berdiri mematung dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi Ino terlalu keras kepala

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu"

Deg...kini hati Sakura terasa sakit dan perih seolah telah terkoyak oleh sebilah pisau yang menusuk tepat di hatinya, Sakura menangis lagi(?)

"Sakura?" Ino langsung menoleh kearah Sakura yang kini badannya mulai bergetar karena menangis

'kenapa harus Ino?kenapa?' ucap batin Sakura

Sakura langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan Ino lalu dia berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Gaara

"sakura!" pangil Ino

"kau yang bilang ingin mengetahuinya bukan" kata Gaara, Ino langsung menoleh kearah Gaara dan menatapnya tajam

"ada apa? Harusnya kau puas, aku sudah memberi tahu padamu siapa yang kusukai bukan?" tanya Gaara dengan sorot matanya yang seolah-olah mengejek Ino

"kau! Tidak punya perasaan!" bentak Ino untuk terakhir kalinya lalu dia juga berlari meninggalkan Gaara berusaha untuk menyusul Sakura

Sementara Sakura , dia terus berlari seolah tidak ada yang bisa menhentikannya . Hatinya begitu sakit mendapati orang yang dicintainya tidak mencintainya melainkan mencintai sahabatnya .

"Kenapa harus Ino hikss...hikss?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya

Dia pun berhenti berlari setelah dia merasa kakinya terasa berat, Sakura sudah tak sanggup lagi berlari

"aku tidak tahu kalau jadinya akan begini!"

Keesokan harinya di sekolah,

"apa yang terjadi Ino?" tanya Tenten yang melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini bersedih

"Sakura menjauhiku" lirih Ino

Hari ini memang Sakura menjauhinya terlihat saat Ino berusaha menyapanya Sakura tak menjawab bahkan Sakura memilih untu pindah tempat duduk karena sebelumnya dia duduk disebelah Ino . Sakura menjadi pendiam setelah kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin, setelah dia mengetahui bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan .

"a..apa yang terjadi p..pada kalian?" kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya

"ternyata Gaara menyukaiku dan itu membuat Sakura sakit hati" jawab Ino

"I-ino apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Tenten

Ino melirik kearah bangku dimana Sakura duduk dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat Sakura yang berubah menjadi pendiam dan menjauhinya

"kurasa aku harus membiarkan Sakura membenciku, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan" jawab Ino pasrah

"tidak bisa begitu" kata Tenten "b...bukankah k-kalian sahabat sejak lama? Perjuangkan tali p..persahabatan yang telah k...kau buat bersama Sakura , Ino-chan" lanjut Hinata

'aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi' ucap batin Ino

Behari-hari setelah kejadian itu Sakura dan Ino saling menjauh, mereka tak lagi saling menyapa, tak lagi saling mengumbar canda tawa, tak lagi menggossipkan siswa-siswa tampan yag mereka sukai atau apapun . Karena sekarang tak ada lagi hubungan berarti diantara mereka . Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri Sakura merindukan Ino sebagai sahabatnya, begitu pula Ino .

Hingga hari ini Ino berniat memperbaiki semuanya, ia tak ingin berpisah dengan sahabatnya, dia tak ingin melihat tali persahabatan yang sudah lama mereka jalin putus bergitu saja hanya karena permasalahan cinta .

"Sakura" panggil Ino saat pulang sekolah

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab bahkan menolehpun tidak

"Sakura aku ingin bicara padamu" Sakura masih membereskan barang-barangnya diatas meja setelah selesai dia pun langsung melewati Ino berusaha mengacuhkan Ino

"sakura" lirh Ino , hatinya sakit melihat Sakura memperlakukannya seperti itu

Ino pun mengikuti Sakura pulang dia berjalan dibelakangnya, Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi Ino . Setibanya dirumah Sakura langsung masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat seolah tak ada siapapun . Ino yang sedari tadi berusaha memanggil Sakura pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah namun bayangan tentang masa-masanya saat tengah tertawa bersama dengan Sakura memenuhi pikirannya, dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya Ino memilih untuk tetap berbicara pada Sakura yang mungkin tidak akan mendengarnya .

"Sakura untuk kau ketahui aku tak ingin tali persahabatan yang telah lama kita bentuk terputus bergitu saja hanya karena permasalahan cinta . Bagaimanapun bagiku sahabat adalah segalanya, didunia ini ada yang namanya mantan pacar tapi, tidak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat . Demi sahabat akan kulakukan segalanya . Mengertilah dengan apa yang disebut 'tali persahabatan'. Entah apakah kau mau mendengar kata-kataku! Sakura aku merindukan masa-masa dimana kita selalu tertawa bersama, susah dan senang kita tanggung bersama!" teriak Ino di depan rumah Sakura

Ternyata sedari tadi Sakura mendengar semuanya dan dia kini tengah menangis dia juga merindukan Ino dan kenangan-kenangan indah yang telah mereka lewati bersama

"baiklah Sakura aku pulang!" pamit Ino

Krieeett.. Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan membuat Ino menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sakura berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya

"maafkan aku Ino! Aku terlalu egois padamu, aku sudah dikalahkan oleh egoku yang terlalu besar . Aku juga merindukanmu!"

Dan keduanya pun menangis bersama, setelah itu mereka tersenyum .

_Tali itu tak jadi putus  
Tali itu kembali merekat erat  
Tak ada yang bisa memutuskannya lagi setelah ini  
Tali itu akan tetap abadi diantara mereka  
Dan mereka akan terus memperjuangkan  
tali yang mereka sebut 'Tali Persahabatan'_

_**Owari! **_

_**Sekian dari saya! **_

_**Salam hangat untuk para pembaca!**_

_**Terutama kepada sahabatku yang berada jauh dariku dan juga yang berada disekitarku!  
Sekali lagi maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak sengaja tercipta tapi, saya masih membutuhkan saran dan kritik yang membangun RnR please! Not received Flame!**_


End file.
